When Royalty Goes Camping
by sarahlafox
Summary: George, Marie Louise and Raymond go camping in hawii when during the fun, george is challenged to a match but before the match, tragity strikes. can the shuffels save george and themselves?


Hi there! I'm Sarah. This is my vary first fanfiction about GGundam and you will need to read my next story called George Files if you want to fully understand this. In it Miss Marie Louise and George De Sand or should I say George Louise are siblings. No flames please. Go easy on me! I'm still a kid and this is my first try! Reviews appreciated. I cant post any more of this story for another two weeks so be patient. Should I post my other stories? Is this one good? You tell me k? enjoy.  
  
When Royalty Goes Camping  
  
Chapter 1: Pitching the Tent  
  
July 12, Wi'kiki Hawaii, 11:00 A.M.:  
  
"Wow, isn't it lovely out here today, big brother?" chimed Miss Marie Louise as she scanned the scenery around them.  
  
"Yes, it is a beautiful day for camping, and I've seen the place we're camping at. You picked a wonderful spot Raymond." Said George who was carrying two big camping bags.  
  
"Thank you George." Said Raymond. Raymond had been a loyal butler to the family for a long time now and He and George were good friends. Shure, they had some ugly squabbles, but it always worked out in the end. They were always there for each other, through good times and bad.  
  
"Here we are!" said Raymond as he set his bag down about ten yards from a beautiful crystal clear stream.  
  
"Oh, its breathtaking!" sighed Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"Let's set up camp!" said George.  
  
"Raymond, would you fetch the tent?" said George.  
  
"Of course!" responded Raymond happily.  
  
Five Minutes Later:  
  
"Now, attach pole A to fragment E." said Raymond as the two of them made another pitiful attempt to pitch the tent.  
  
"Woah!" yelped George as he fell onto the half-done tent. Georges' yelp frightened Raymond causing him to fumble backwards and crash into the tent as well. Miss Marie was on the ground laughing hysterically holding her sides. She stopped a moment when Georges' head popped out from under the pipes and Raymond peeked out from the other end, then she started rolling on the ground with a tear welling in her eye and her sides in stitches. She was laughing so hard it hurt! She couldn't wait to show this video to the Shuffle Alliance! They would love it! George and Raymond looked at each other and they began laughing as well.  
  
"Well, let's try again." Said George as he began gathering the poles in his arms.  
  
"Right. This time, I'll read the instructions and you two can try to put the thing together!" Said Miss Marie Louise as she wiped a tear from her eye and picked up the instruction manual.  
  
In another five minutes, they had a big beautiful tent. It was navy blue with yellow trim and it was about ten feet high with ten by ten floor space. It had a two-foot screened in opening about four feet off the ground in the shape of a semi-circle on three sides, which were the windows. On the remaining side, there was a six-foot opening staring at the ground in the shape of an arch, which was the door. The roof was made of screen and it came with a covering for daytime so at night, they would have a perfect view of the stars.  
  
"Now, let's see if we can find firewood without making a comedy show out of it." Said George.  
  
"Yes, Let's!" said Miss Marie Louise excitedly.  
  
Chapter 2: Fires and Fish  
  
In twenty minutes, they had made a pile of wood that was about four feet high.  
  
"That should hold us all week." Said George.  
  
"Now, let's make a fire!" said George.  
  
"K'!" exclaimed Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"I think I'll sit this part out, because if you two are as good at building tents as you are at building fires, the whole island of Wi'kiki (Why-ki-ki) Hawaii will have gone up in flames before you get the actual site to catch fire!" she teased.  
  
"Then I'll do it." Said George.  
  
"There. I'm finished! I am George! Prince of the flame!" he exclaimed after quickly getting the fire lit.  
  
"Hey 'Prince of the Flame', Liar, liar your pants are on fire!" said Miss Marie Louise, who had the video camera in hand.  
  
"FIRE!!!" George yelled as he jumped into the river to put out the tiny flame on the hem of his pants. He came out of the river looking embarrassed in the first degree. Raymond was on the ground clutching his sides. Miss Marie Louise was on her stomach on the ground banging her fists into the dirt. Even George began to laugh.  
  
"I'm not shure what's funnier, you two trying to pitch the tent, or George, Prince of the Flames lighting his pants on fire!" said Miss Marie Louise. The three burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
"I saw London, I saw France, I saw George ignite pants!" said Raymond through a fit of laughter. They all started laughing even harder.  
  
"I guess George has been lying, He's got the singe marks on the hem of his pants to prove it! Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Said Miss Marie Louise. They were laughing so hard now that there were tears in their eyes.  
  
"YIKES! WHAT THE." yelled George as something started flopping around in his shirt. He pulled a rainbow Trout out of his shirt. Everyone looked at each other before bursting out into yet another fit of laughter.  
  
"George is a good fisherman, he caught dinner without even trying!" said Raymond who had just gotten back into his seat. They all began to chuckle because they were all too out of breath to laugh.  
  
Chapter 3: Bananas, Coconuts, and a Gundam Fight Challenge  
  
"I'm glad we got to go on a vacation to earth." Said Miss Marie Louise as she picked up her basket.  
  
"So am I." Said George who was now changed out of his wet cloths.  
  
"Well, lets go find some fruit. I've seen several banana trees not far from here." Said Raymond as he picked up the last basket.  
  
"There's one! It's so high up!" said Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"I can fix that. RISE GUNDAM!" yelled George as he snapped his fingers.  
  
"Hop on, you two!" said George as he held his hand down on the ground. Once they were both sitting down, he carefully raised his hand to the top of the banana tree. He then jumped out of the cockpit of the Gundam and helped them pick the bananas.  
  
"These are hard to pick!" exclaimed the princess as she struggled to pull a bunch of bananas out of the tree.  
  
"Allow me!" said Raymond as he took hold of the bananas. The princess was ready with her camera again just in case. Raymond pulled with all his might and finally the bananas came off the tree. But, it caused Raymond to fall flat on his rump. George and the princess began laughing again at the site of their friend sitting there on the ground with the bunch of bananas in his lap.  
  
"This is GOLD!" giggled the princess as she pointed to the camera.  
  
"Let's see if we can find some Coconuts. I've heard they're quite common and quite good." Said Raymond as George helped him up.  
  
"O.k.! Sounds good to me!" said George.  
  
"Woah!" yelled the princess as she slipped on a banana and came crashing to the ground. She turned the camera to her self as she said, " This camping trip is turning into a comedy show! I could get rich if I sent this to AFV!"  
  
They all started laughing at the remark Miss Marie Louise had made.  
  
"Now, lets go find those coconuts!" said George as his Gundam returned to it's original spot.  
  
"Did you know that Domon and Rain are staying at a resort about ten miles away?" asked George.  
  
"Really? Because I want to show him my new Gundam techniques." Said Miss Marie Louise happily.  
  
"I found out that Si-sishi, Argo, and Chibity are also staying in a different resort not far from here." Said Raymond.  
  
"We will have to pay them a surprise visit." Said Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, I found some coconuts!" said George when he got hit on the head with a fuzzy brown ball from a tree. Raymond and the princess chuckled at George's 'brilliance'.  
  
"RISE GUNDAM!" yelled George.  
  
"Look out below!" said George as he began to shake the tree.  
  
"Hey, You, want to have a match? I haven't had one scene the championship three years ago!" said a man in a large silver Gundam.  
  
"Shure! I've been dying to have a good challenge for a while now. How about tomorrow at six?" said George.  
  
"Sounds great! Same place?" asked the silver Gundam.  
  
"Okay. See ya then!" said George.  
  
"Ya, later!" said the silver Gundam.  
  
Chapter 4: Practice Match  
  
6:00 P.M:  
  
"Well, do you want to practice with me, big brother?" asked the princess.  
  
"Is that a challenge I hear?" asked George with a sly smile.  
  
"You bet it is and this time I'll beat you!" said the princess.  
  
"I accept your challenge! Let's go! RISE GUNDAM!" shouted George as he jumped into the cockpit.  
  
"RISE GUNDAM!" shouted Miss Marie Louise as she did the same.  
  
"Gundam fight mach all set; READY!" yelled George.  
  
"GO!" yelled his sister. The two Gundam collided with a crash.  
  
"I must admit, you've improved much since we last fought, sister!" said George as the two were going fist to fist.  
  
"HA! TAKE THIS!" yelled Miss Marie Louise as she drew her sword and slashed George on his side.  
  
George was so surprised at her speed that he fell on his rear.  
  
Chapter 5: Tragedy Strikes  
  
"Are you getting this Raymond! I'm gonna win this time!" said the princess gleefully. Raymond gave her the thumbs up sign from below. George had now gotten up.  
  
"I'm impressed! You are really fast!" said George as he began to draw his sword. Suddenly a distant rumble was heard. The sky darkened and it began to rain.  
  
"Well, this was unexpected, but then again, tropical storms form fast and seem to form out of nowhere. Lets call it a ARGG!" George Screamed out in pain as his Gundam was struck by lightning. The eyes of the Gundam went black and inside the cockpit went dark as George collapsed on the ground.  
  
"GEORGE!" yelled Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"MASTER GOERGE! ARE YOU OK?" yelled Raymond from the ground.  
  
"Huh, oh I'm alright." Said George as all the systems in his Gundam turned themselves back on.  
  
"Warning, Warning. Exhaust pipe damaged. Total system shutdown commencing. Three.two.one shutdown." The Gundam said.  
  
"What the.AHHH!" George yelled as the cockpit filled with black smoke. George began coughing as he tried desperately to open the hatch to get out of the Gundam.  
  
"THE DOOR WONT OPEN!" he yelled.  
  
"GEORGE!" yelled Miss Marie Louise who was now at her brother's side. It was now pitch black in the Gundam because of the smoke and total system shutdown. George was covering his mouth trying to prevent breathing in the smoke, but it wasn't working. He finally collapsed again and blacked out.  
  
"DARN!" yelled Miss Marie Louise who was trying to use her Gundam to open the hatch of her brothers Gundam. George opened his eyes when a red light filled the cockpit. George snapped out of his dazes state and pushed his sister away from him.  
  
"STAY BACK! MY GUNDAM'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" he yelled.  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
That noise rang throughout the jungle.  
  
Silence.  
  
Terror.  
  
Shock.  
  
"GEORGE!" wailed Miss Marie Louise as she watched her brothers' limp form thrown from the explosion and hit a large tree. He stirred, groaned, then opened his eyes. A large piece of razor sharp metal hit the tree he had just been flung at, causing it to fall directly on George. He screamed out in pain and then blacked out again.  
  
"Hey, what just happened here? We saw a bunch of smoke here and then we heard something explode!" said Domon as he stepped out of the Corlander. He saw a young lady jump out of a Gundam and run to a fallen tree with another older man hot on her heels. He then looked at the tree and saw someone with red hair stuck under it.  
  
"Oh my god, GEORGE!" Domon yelled as he followed the other two to the fallen tree.  
  
"What, is that really George? Oh no, it is George!" said Rain as she grabbed her first aid kit and ran after the other three.  
  
"George, speak to me!" cried the princess as she knelt beside her fallen brother. He groaned and then opened his eyes "Marie?" asked George in a weak whisper.  
  
"Yes. I'm here. Are you ok?" she asked, tears now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know. I.I can't breath." He told her. He grimaced as pain shot through his chest.  
  
"George!" Domon said. He was now kneeling on the other side of George, who was now just holding on to consciousness by a thread. He turned his head towards Domon. Everything was beginning to fade.  
  
"Hold on George. Hold on." Said Domon softly. After hearing these words, George let go of consciousness.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Rain as she knelt beside Domon and opened her first aid kit.  
  
"We'll explain later. First we must get this tree off of master George." Said Raymond as he helped Domon up.  
  
"He's right Domon. The tree has already crushed his ribs. We have to get him out from under the tree." Said Rain  
  
"We can't use the Gundams, or we might hurt him further." Said Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"Ready, Now! Said Domon. Everyone lifted with all their might but only succeeded in loosening the dirt around the tree.  
  
"Its no use! We have to get help!" said Raymond.  
  
"I have an idea! Rain, Miss Marie Louise, you should probably stay here and watch George. Mister Domon and I will take the corlander to the resort Argo, Chibity, Si-sishi, and their crews are staying at.  
  
"Right." They responded in unison.  
  
Chapter 6: Help Has Arrived!  
  
7:00 P.M:  
  
"WHAT! Your pullen' my leg, Raymond!" said Chibity who was very alarmed.  
  
"I'm afraid not sir, you must come quickly! Master George can't stay under there for much longer!" said Raymond sadly.  
  
"I'll get the crew, you get the corlander ready to get out of here! Said Chibity who had gone white at the thought of losing his best friend.  
  
He ran down the hall yelling "BUNNY! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW SO HURRIE AND TELL THE OTHER GIRLS!" Raymond would have laughed at the site of Chibity fumbling down the stairs screaming about someone named Bunny, but his master was in danger, and nothing was funny now.  
  
"You're joking!" said Natasha as she slapped her whip in the table in front of her.  
  
"No! You must come quickly! Argo's strength will be of great assistance." Said Domon.  
  
"ARGO! I'LL ROUND UP SOME CREWMEMBERS AND YOU GO WITH DOMON! I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Natasha yelled as she stormed out of the room. Argo followed Domon to Si-sishis' room.  
  
"NO WAY! I'll get the other two and meet you at the Corlander immediately!" said Si as he raced out of the room to get the two monks who had raised him.  
  
Everyone was in the Corlander and Domon took off at full speed towards the black smoke in the forest. It was darker than usual for this time in the evening. The storm clouds were pitch black! Everyone jumped out of the Corlander and ran over to the wet princess and the soaked Rain.  
  
"He keeps getting worse and worse by the minute! We have to get him out of here soon! The river is rising and the explosion of his Gundam started a fire and its spreading fast because of the winds!" yelled Rain over the thunder.  
  
"Hurry! Everyone line up on both sides of the tree. Bunny and Rain will pull him out once we lift it up!" yelled Domon. Natasha and about twenty of Argo's crew members had arrived and were gathering around the tree.  
  
"All together now! Pull!" Yelled Domon. Everyone pulled as hard as they could.  
  
"It's working! A little more!" yelled Rain  
  
"Gocha! Ok, we got him!" Yelled Bunny.  
  
The tree fell to the ground with a loud crash, which rivaled the thunder.  
  
Chapter 7: Trapped  
  
"AHHH! THE RIVER!" yelled the men on the side of the tree closes to the river. They all jumped over the log and when the last man got to the other side, the tree was swept away in the river.  
  
"We can't stay here! The Water is rising too quickly!" yelled Argo. He picked George up and directed the others into a clearing. When the last person was through the clearing, he took off running to it, but right before he got to it, a flaming tree fell on the path right in front of him.  
  
"ARGO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" yelled Natasha who had seen the tree fall as Argo was running towards her. She wasn't shure if it had fallen on him or not. Everyone had turned around when they heard Natasha yell.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, but I won't be for long! I'm trapped between the river and the fire!" Argo said over the roar of the fire, water and thunder and the howl of the now hurricane-force wind.  
  
Chapter 8: Rescue!  
  
8:30 p.m.:  
  
"What'll we do now!" screamed Si as he tried to keep himself and the princess on the ground. Domon made his way over to him and grabbed him to help keep them from flying away.  
  
"Everyone stay in a tightly packed group to keep us from flying away!" yelled Domon.  
  
"But Argo!" said Natasha as she was pulled into the group.  
  
"We've got you covered!" yelled two Gundams. One was silver and the other looked like sailor moon.  
  
"Allenby?!" yelled Domon.  
  
"That's right!" she said as she picked everyone up.  
  
"My friend will take care of Argo, I'm taking you to a cave that's just out of town!" said Allenby.  
  
"Why not go into town?" yelled Chibity.  
  
"Because the towns' gonna get flooded over in this hurricane! It formed out of nowhere, and its one of the worst they've seen in history! We may run into twisters along the way so we have to hurry! The weather man says there all over the island!" Allenby explained to them as she ran around the town.  
  
"There's the cave!" said Allenby.  
  
Back with Argo and George:  
  
"Hop into my hands and I'll take you to your friends!" yelled the silver Gundam. Argo climbed into the hands of the silver Gundam while cradling Georges' body in his hands. He knew if they didn't get back to Rain soon, George would never make it. His heartbeat was slow and slurred and his hands were cold. His breathing was slow and shallow and his skin was too pale for comfort. He was bleeding badly from his chest and stomach where there were two deep gashes from flying Derbies from when his Gundam exploded. Argo knew you didn't need a medical expert like Rain to tell those symptoms were not good.  
  
"Oh, great, now I think he's getting a fever!" he thought.  
  
"Hey! Can you please speed it up a little! My friend is getting worse!" Argo yelled.  
  
"Ok! Hey, that's the guy I challenged to a Gundam match set for tomorrow at six!" Said the silver Gundam.  
  
"Well, looks like we have too call it of on the count of the rain!" chuckled the silver Gundam as it sped up to at least 100 mph!  
  
"Man, this guy's fast!" thought Argo.  
  
"Argo, is that you?" George whispered weakly.  
  
"George, Don't move. You're injured. You need to rest." Said Argo worriedly.  
  
George tried to move his hand, but pain shot through his chest once more and he fainted.  
  
"Were here!" said the silver Gundam as he sat on the cave entrance, blocking the way in.  
  
"Were going to get out in the back hatch, ok?" said the silver Gundam.  
  
"K'." said Argo as he entered the cockpit and exited out the back hatch.  
  
Argo ran as fast as he could over to a tent they had set up in this giant cave.  
  
"Set him there." Said Rain as she pointed to a futon on a metal stretcher. When he had set George down, Bunny had grabbed his arm.  
  
"And you sit right here! She said as she pulled him over to a chair.  
  
"But why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Have you not noticed that gash on your arm?" she asked as she pointed to his ripped sleeve. She was right! There was blood soaking his sleeve!  
  
"No, I didn't." said Argo coolly.  
  
"Well, I'll fix it." Said Bunny as she began to wrap gauze around his arm.  
  
"Is he going to be ok, Miss Rain?" asked the princess who was absolutely crushed at the site of her brother in pain.  
  
"Well, only time will tell." She said as she put a blanket over George. She new his chances were fifty fifty.  
  
"I'm shure it will all work out in the end Miss Marie Louise." Said Raymond as he handed her a handkerchief. He was trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Thank you Raymond." She said as she put her arms around him. This made them both feel a little better.  
  
Chapter 9: Twister!  
  
12:00 midnight:  
  
Everyone was going through the tent to be examined by Rain, Bunny, Allenby and the rest of Chibitys' crew.  
  
Si had a bandage over a cut on his forehead. Domon had one on his cheek. Chibity had one on his hand, but he wouldn't leave Georges' side! Miss Marie Louise and Raymond had small cuts on there arms and faces. Everyone had some small cut or bruise. All except the pilot of the silver Gundam and Allenby who had been in their Gundams during the storm, so they never got hurt.  
  
"EVERYONE GET TO THE BACK OF THE CAVE A TWISTERS COMING!" yelled the pilot of the silver Gundam as he jumped out and ran full speed to the back of the cave. Natasha and Domon helped get George to the back of the cave. Everyone ran behind them. Suddenly, the silver Gundam began to shake. The shaking caused rocks to fall from the top of the cave. The rumbling stopped. Then the silver Gundam was knocked backward causing rain and wind and other debris to shoot to the back of the cave. Raymond, Miss Marie Louise and George were sitting together and Raymond Grabbed the princess and shielded her from the furry of the storm. Natasha yelped as a large tree branch sent her flying back into Argo. They both blushed furiously when their eyes met. Another tree branch came hurling towards Natasha.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" yelled Argo as he stepped in front of her. The tree branch hit him full force knocking him backwards and knocking him out.  
  
"Argo!" Natasha yelled as she ran to his side. He opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Natasha.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." He said. He gasped and pulled her on top of him.  
  
"Argo, what are you." she never got to finish her sentence when a large rock hit the cave wall in the place she had been standing. Argo and Natasha began to blush again. Natasha stayed on the ground next to Argo who had one arm over her to keep her from flying away. Domon had pulled Rain to the ground and was also holding her to the ground with one arm. Chibity and the three other girls were holding on to Chibity. They followed the example of their friends and lied on there stomachs with Chibitys' arms around them. Si was on the ground with the two monks next to him. All the men in Argos' crew were also flat on the ground. Raymond was shielding the princess in the same manor as the others. Allenby was about to blow away when the pilot of the silver Gundam pulled her to the ground. He was wearing a red mask with a white shirt that said, "Don't mess with Texas" inside a silver glittery star and a pair of bellbottom blue jeans with the same glittering silver star on his belt buckle. His hair was blonde and his eyes were baby blue. He was tall and skinny and what meat he did have on his bones was all muscle, though it was hard to tell through the bulky cape he wore. The cape was actually the flag of Texas.  
  
"Huh, what's going on here." asked George who had been woken up by a stabbing pain in his chest from when he was hit with a rock.  
  
"Master George! Stay down! There's a tornado right outside the cave!" yelled Raymond.  
  
"That's not just any tornado! That's an f5! Oh no! Not good! Its about to divide!" George yelled.  
  
"How do you know all this George?" Raid shouted.  
  
"Well, I have read a lot of books on the weather and my hobbies as a child included looking at the clouds and trying to predict the weather!" George shouted.  
  
"Oh my, It IS splitting!" Yelled the pilot of the silver Gundam.  
  
"Twins! I hope they don't." George didn't finish his sentence. His eyes widened in horror as he observed the two twisters.  
  
"You hope they don't do what George!" asked Domon.  
  
"What they just did!" George said as he pointed to the twisters, which had now formed into a third.  
  
"Oh no, here they come!" yelled Si just as the three twisters were about to hit the cave entrance.  
  
"Brace yourselves!" Chibity told the girls.  
  
"CRASH! BANG! BOOM! CRACK!" these noises and more were heard as the twister ripped through the cave entrance.  
  
Everyone was horrified. Screams were heard from the girls and the men were just to scarred to move. Suddenly, it stopped. All was silent. It was dark. The pitter-patter of rain was heard getting stronger. Then the thunder rumbled once again. Chibity popped out from underneath a pile of rubble and brushed himself off then helped the girls up.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yep!" said Domon as he popped up out of the rubble and helped Rain up.  
  
Argo lifted up what looked like a giant chunk of a sidewalk off of him and Natasha.  
  
"We're fine" said Natasha as Argo pulled her up.  
  
"Uh, could someone help me over here!" came the muffled cry of poor Si from underneath a large tree branch. Domon and Argo lifted it up and he scrambled out.  
  
"I'm ok!" he said.  
  
"We're also uninjured." Said the two monks in unison as they helped each other up.  
  
"I'm still in one piece!" said Allenby as she squeezed out from under a rock.  
  
"I cant tell in this darkness so I'll shed some light on the situation!" said the Pilot of the Silver Gundam as he pulled a flashlight out of his pocket. All of Argos' crew members poked out from the rubble and Natasha counted them all.  
  
"All are accounted for here." She said.  
  
"Hey, where are the princess, Raymond and Frenchie?" Asked Chibity as he jumped ontop of a rock and started looking around.  
  
"Ya, Where's bro n' sis?" said Si.  
  
"Hello! Can anyone here me! I'm under the large rock next to Domon!" came a small squeak from under a rock.  
  
"Oh! We're coming princess!" yelled Chibity as he stumbled over countless rocks to get to his friend. Si and Argo were not far behind, also tripping over each other to get to Miss Marie Louise. Natasha and the other girls were giggling madly watching the three men fumbling all over the place like drunken idiots.  
  
Rain dug her medical bag out of the rubble and followed them, but she wasn't tripping all over the place.  
  
The rock was lifted off the young princess. She sat up and shook the dirt out of her hair. Chibity helped her up.  
  
"Raymond was right next to me; where is he?" she said as she began to scan the area.  
  
"Here I am, Miss!" said Raymond as he pushed a chair off of himself and helped George up.  
  
"Are you two alright?" asked Rain as she helped George over to them.  
  
"Well, I think I've broken my arm." Said Raymond as he winced.  
  
"I'm ok. Fuss over Raymond if you want to fuss over someone!" said the princess playfully as rain sat next to her and started examining her.  
  
"Your right. Bunny, you fuss over the princess while I fuss over Raymond and George, then, we can fuss over the others and each other!" Rain Giggled as she made Raymond sit down.  
  
Chapter 10: Caved in, Pilot of the Silver Gundam Removes his Mask!  
  
12:45 A.M.:  
  
"Wonderful, Were caved in!" said the Pilot of the Silver Gundam.  
  
"Well, lets try to get out!" said Chibity.  
  
"No. I have three good reasons why we shouldn't." he said.  
  
"What might those be?" asked Domon.  
  
"Glad you asked. One, if we move one of these rocks, the whole cave could collapse on us. Two, The storm will start getting rough again soon. Therefore, if we leave the rocks there, we are provided more protection and three, we could injure the injured more by moving them in their current state." Explained the pilot of the Silver Gundam.  
  
"Those are logical reasons. He's right you know!" said Rain as she put the finishing touches on Raymonds' cast.  
  
"I suppose my mask and cape are to battered to wear any longer" he said as he slipped the battered red rag off his head and slipped the flag off his shoulders. Much to everyone's' surprise, long blonde hair fell to his waist as he removed his mask.  
  
"He's a she!" yelped Domon in shock.  
  
"Yep. I was sick of men going easy on me because I was a girl, so I installed a compartment in my Gundam to make it sound like I was a male!" she said in a now much more famine voice.  
  
"Makes sense to me!" said Bunny.  
  
"Ya, I just met her a week ago. I understood how she felt too." Said Allenby as she put her arm around her friends' neck.  
  
Well Cloe, I give you my endless gratitude for saving my brother and Argo." Said Miss Marie Louise as she curtsied.  
  
"I owe you big!" giggled the princess.  
  
"You're starting to act like Chibity and its scaring me!" Domon teased.  
  
"Could you, Chibity and Argo help me get some stuff out of my gundam? We should probably settle in, because this hurricane ain't even close to being over. Hurricanes last for about a week or more and this one is particularly strong so I'd estimate we'll be here for a good two weeks or more depending on the time it takes for the search and rescue to get us out." Cloe told them.  
  
"Oh great! I just thought of something! What are we going to do for food?" said Chibity as they reached the Silver Gundam, which was nothing more than a head sticking out of the rubble.  
  
"Follow me and that problem will be solved!" said Cloe as she opened her gundam and held up a victory sign. They all walked through the gundam until they got near the feet. There, a door could be seen. She opened the door to reveal a storage tank. Inside were caned food, space blankets, pillows, tents, bottled water, flashlights, Batteries, a radio, flares, several first aid kits, pots and pans, matches, a gas stove, a few inflatable futons, and many other useful things.  
  
"Wow." was the only thing Chibity could manage to say.  
  
"Well, you know how to prepare!" Chuckled Domon as he poked her shoulder teasingly.  
  
"Lets start getting this stuff out of here." Said Argo.  
  
"Hold on a minute. For now, just get the first aid kits and some flashlights." Cloe said as she tossed Domon a flashlight (which he caught without blinking or moving much at all for that matter)  
  
"Why just that?" asked Chibity.  
  
"Well, we should clean up the area first." She explained to him.  
  
"Makes sense to me!" said Chibity as he grabbed a few more flashlights.  
  
Chapter 11: Cleaning up and Settling in  
  
"Alright everyone! Line up here. Miss Rain, Miss Bunny and the other girls will examine you. Once you have been examined, you will help clear the rocks away for a campsite unless Miss Rain or one of the other girls do not see you fit to work. Understand?" asked Natasha.  
  
"Yes m'!" Everyone responded. Natasha was lifting a rock when she suddenly dropped it and fumbled backwards clutching her stomach and grimacing.  
  
"Natasha, what's wrong?" said Argo as he got out of line and ran over to her. She was now sitting with her back agenst a flat rock. She removed her hand revealing a rip in her uniform with blood seeping steadily out of a large gash on her stomach.  
  
"This must have been from when the tree limb knocked me down." She said as smiled weakly at Argo. She flinched and fainted into Argos' arms. He carried her over to Rain.  
  
"What happened to her?" she asked him.  
  
"She got hit with a tree limb during the twister." He explained.  
  
"Hey Rain, you can finish your examinations in here!" Cloe yelled from across the cave. She was smiling widely as she stepped to the side and held her arms out towards a giant tent.  
  
Rains' eyes widened as she looked at the tent. It was around a fourth of the size of a small circus tent!  
  
"That'll work." She said flatly as she continued to stare at the massive tent she stopped staring when she noticed Argo was already half way to the tent with Natasha. She sprung up and ran after Argo with her medical bag.  
  
Chapter 12: Hotdog Flipping Hot Heads and News From the Doctors  
  
It was now around three in the morning and the storm was getting worse. A fire had been lit and Chibity was grilling hotdogs with Domon and Si. They were all having great fun showing off moves while they flipped the hotdogs. Everyone surrounded the fires with plates in hand. The three of them would pull a fancy move and a hotdog would land on some ones' plate, then everyone would clap and cheer. The camp had been completely set up now. Rain walked out of the tent to find Argo sitting right beside the entrance to the tent.  
  
"Don't worry Argo. She's fine. She's resting right now and as the doctor, my prescription to you is go get a hotdog from one of those three airheads over there and get some rest as well, ok? Natasha will be fine in the morning, but I'm worried about George." Said Rain.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Argo.  
  
"I hope I'm wrong, but I think he's gone into a coma." Said Rain as she slumped down next to Argo and looked at the ground.  
  
"He won't respond to anything. I'm afraid he got hit in the head with a rock or something during the twister. I know Miss Marie Louise over there will be heartbroken when I tell her." She said as she looked at Miss Marie Louise who was now sitting next to Raymond on a space blanked with a hotdog next to her and smiling as she filmed that air head Domon and his crew of show-off nitwits. She couldn't help bet smirk at the site.  
  
"If he is in a coma, if he wakes up, I fear he may have amnesia and that will just crush the poor girl." She said as she clenched her fists in frustration. Just then Bunny stepped out of the tent.  
  
"So, that's what's bugging you. Tell you what, lets go get a hotdog from the amazing hotdog flipping hotheads over there and get a good nights' sleep and we'll deal with it in the morning." Said Bunny as she laid a hand gently on Rains' shoulder.  
  
"But." Rain began.  
  
"No, no, no. No buts! Doctors orders." Said Bunny as she winked at Rain.  
  
"Ok. I'll go relive the other girls of their duty and have them come out here for dinner and the freak show rejects flipping hotdogs!" Rain giggled. Argo got up and sat n few yards back from the others.  
  
"Argo! Come sit with us!" yelled the princess as she pointed to the space next to her smiling sweetly.  
  
"Yes, come join us Argo!" said the monks in unison.  
  
Argo smiled and got up and walked over to them.  
  
"Rain is right. When she finds out about George, her whole world will be a nightmare. She's so happy. It'll be difficult for Rain to tell her the news." Argo thought bitterly. He took a seat next to the princess who was now blushing and giggling madly as Chibity blew her a kiss and winked at her.  
  
"Hey, bro, HEADS UP!" yelled Si as he threw a hotdog straight from the grill directly on Argos' plate from behind his back.  
  
"Tre' Bea'n, nice shot Si-sishi!" yelled said Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"Thanks sis!" yelled Si as he winked at her and made a gun with his left hand while he threw another hotdog with his right. The princess put her hands on her cheeks as she giggled and blushed even brighter.  
  
Chapter 13: Home Movies and the Fever. The End?  
  
Everyone had a wonderful time that night despite the circumstances and location they were in. The girls all slept in the medical tent while the men were divided out among the remaining four tents. The girls went straight to sleep but in the Shuffle Alliance tent, well, it was a different story.  
  
"Well, so then the guy says, do crawdads count?" said Chibity. Si, Domon, the monks, and the six members of Argos' crew burst into laughter at Chibitys joke even Argo snickered a little.  
  
"Hey, Raymond! Come join the fun!" Chibity told Raymond who was sitting on the blanket he was given.  
  
"Ya, come on Raymond! Get over here man! We wont bite!" everyone urged him on.  
  
"Well, we wont bite, but god knows if Chibity will!" laughed Domon.  
  
"Argo the rock man over here may bite too, but I'm not responsible if he dose!" laughed one of Argos' crew members.  
  
"He's right bro! Loosen up!" said Si.  
  
"Well, if you don't give the squirt over there any sugar, maybe he wont bite, but watch out, the kid has some screws loose so I cant guarantee you keep all your fingers!" Argo said as he smirked at Si. Everyone including Raymond started laughing.  
  
"Not, Quite what I had in mind, but it's a start!" said Si.  
  
"So, who's' up for home videos?" said Raymond as he pulled the Video camera out from underneath his blanket.  
  
"Did someone say 'videos'? asked another of Argos crew members as he poked his head through the tent entrance.  
  
"Yes, I did! Why don't you go get the others?" said Raymond.  
  
"Were you planing to show videos without inviting us?" said a voice from outside the tent. Everyone poked their heads out of the tent. There stood Natasha, Miss Marie Louise, Rain, Cloe, Bunny, and the rest of the girls.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi ladies!" said Chibity nervously.  
  
"Well, set up the camera! I've got marshmallows and the fire's still burning!" said Cloe. The boys stood there gaping at the girls.  
  
"Well, are we watching the video or not?" asked Natasha.  
  
"Oh, yes of course, Uh, Raymond, lets get the camera set up!" said Chibity.  
  
A few minutes later, Raymond had finished setting up the camera. Everyone was seated on the ground around the red coals with a stick and marshmallow.  
  
"Let the movies begin!" said Miss Marie Louise as she pushed the play button on the camera. An image was projected on the wall of the cave. It was George and Raymond making a pitiful attempt to pitch a tent.  
  
"Now, attach pole A to fragment E." said Raymond.  
  
"WOAH!" yelped George.  
  
"CRASH!" George and Raymond fell on top of the poorly made "Tent".  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. Even Argo and Natasha were in a fit of laughter! The laughter increased when George and Raymond popped out of the rubble.  
  
"Well, lets try again!" said George as he picked up some of the poles on the ground.  
  
"Right. This time, I will read the instructions while you two try to put the thing together." Said Miss Marie Louise. They all watched as the tent went up.  
  
"Now, let's see if we can find firewood without making a comedy show out of it." Said George.  
  
"Yes. Lets. Said Miss Marie Louise. The screen went black for a moment before showing the image of the three of them sitting around a circle of stones with wood in the center by their tent.  
  
"That should hold us all week. Now, let's make a fire!" said George.  
  
"K'!" exclaimed Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"I think I'll sit this part out, because if you two are as good at building tents as you are at building fires, the whole island of Wi'kiki (Why-ki-ki) Hawaii will have gone up in flames before you get the actual site to catch fire!" she teased.  
  
Everyone chuckled.  
  
"Then I'll do it." Said George.  
  
"There. I'm finished! I am George! Prince of the flame!" he exclaimed after quickly getting the fire lit.  
  
"Prince of the Flame, where did he come up with that?" Chibity whispered to Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"Hey 'Prince of the Flame', Liar, liar your pants are on fire!" said Miss Marie Louise.  
  
Domon fell over he was laughing so hard and he wasn't the only one!  
  
"FIRE!!!" George yelled as he jumped into the river to put out the tiny flame on the hem of his pants. He came out of the river looking embarrassed in the first degree. Raymond was on the ground clutching his sides. Miss Marie Louise was on her stomach on the ground banging her fists into the dirt. Even George began to laugh.  
  
At this point, everyone was on the ground laughing.  
  
"I'm not shure what's funnier, you two trying to pitch the tent, or George, Prince of the Flames lighting his pants on fire!" said Miss Marie Louise. The three burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
The laughter increased.  
  
"I saw London, I saw France, I saw George ignite pants!" said Raymond through a fit of laughter. They all started laughing even harder.  
  
"That's a good one Bro!" said Si.  
  
"Ya, maybe you should take lessons from him Chibity!" said Bunny. Everyone laughed even more.  
  
"I guess George has been lying, He's got the singe marks on the hem of his pants to prove it! Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Said Miss Marie Louise. They were laughing so hard now that there were tears in their eyes.  
  
Everyone was laughing just as hard. "Who teaches you three this stuff? Whoever it is, I want their number!" said Chibity. Everyone laughed even harder at this comment.  
  
"YIKES! WHAT THE." yelled George as something started flopping around in his shirt. He pulled a rainbow Trout out of his shirt. Everyone looked at each other before bursting out into yet another fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh my God! You three are the craziest bunch of goons ever!" said Domon in between fits of laughter.  
  
"George is a good fisherman, he caught dinner without even trying!" said Raymond who had just gotten back into his seat. They all began to chuckle because they were all too out of breath to laugh.  
  
"Chibity would be the perfect addition to the team. He can turn the simplest of tasks into a nightmare! He's got the crazy requirement down, now all he needs are the funny jokes!" said Natasha.  
  
"You forgot a brain!" said Argo.  
  
Chibity put on a dramatic look as he said "Sad but true!" everyone was now in stitches.  
  
The screen went blank again and the image of a forest trail appeared.  
  
"I'm glad we got to go on a vacation to earth." Said Miss Marie Louise as she picked up her basket.  
  
"So am I." Said George who was now changed out of his wet cloths.  
  
"Well, lets go find some fruit. I've seen several banana trees not far from here." Said Raymond as he picked up the last basket.  
  
"There's one! It's so high up!" said Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"I can fix that. RISE GUNDAM!" yelled George as he snapped his fingers.  
  
"Hop on, you two!" said George as he held his hand down on the ground. Once they were both sitting down, he carefully raised his hand to the top of the banana tree. He then jumped out of the cockpit of the Gundam and helped them pick the bananas.  
  
"These are hard to pick!" exclaimed the princess as she struggled to pull a bunch of bananas out of the tree.  
  
"Allow me!" said Raymond as he took hold of the bananas. The princess was ready with her camera again just in case. Raymond pulled with all his might and finally the bananas came off the tree. But, it caused Raymond to fall flat on his rump. George and the princess began laughing again at the site of their friend sitting there on the ground with the bunch of bananas in his lap.  
  
Everyone Laughed again and Raymond turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"This is GOLD!" giggled the princess as she pointed to the camera.  
  
"Let's see if we can find some Coconuts. I've heard they're quite common and quite good." Said Raymond as George helped him up.  
  
"O.k.! Sounds good to me!" said George.  
  
"Woah!" yelled the princess as she slipped on a banana and came crashing to the ground. She turned the camera to her self as she said, " This camping trip is turning into a comedy show! I could get rich if I sent this to AFV!"  
  
"She's' right!" said Si who was rolling about on the ground.  
  
They all started laughing at the remark Miss Marie Louise had made.  
  
"Now, lets go find those coconuts!" said George as his Gundam returned to it's original spot.  
  
"Did you know that Domon and Rain are staying at a resort about ten miles away?" asked George.  
  
"Really? Because I want to show him my new Gundam techniques." Said Miss Marie Louise happily.  
  
"I found out that Si-sishi, Argo, and Chibity are also staying in a different resort not far from here." Said Raymond.  
  
"We will have to pay them a surprise visit." Said Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, I found some coconuts!" said George when he got hit on the head with a fuzzy brown ball from a tree. Raymond and the princess chuckled at George's 'brilliance'.  
  
"What a clown." chuckled Domon.  
  
"RISE GUNDAM!" yelled George.  
  
"Look out below!" said George as he began to shake the tree.  
  
"Hey, You, want to have a match? I haven't had one scene the championship three years ago!" said a man in a large silver Gundam.  
  
"That's me!" said Cloe  
  
"Shure! I've been dying to have a good challenge for a while now. How about tomorrow at six?" said George.  
  
"Sounds great! Same place?" asked the silver Gundam.  
  
"Okay. See ya then!" said George.  
  
"Ya, later!" said the silver Gundam.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Said the princess. It was clear she didn't want to see the rest. She ran into the medical tent covering her eyes.  
  
"Please excuse me as well." Said Raymond as he got up and chased after the princess.  
  
"Well, do you want to practice with me, big brother?" asked the princess.  
  
"Is that a challenge I hear?" asked George with a sly smile.  
  
"You bet it is and this time I'll beat you!" said the princess.  
  
"I accept your challenge! Let's go! RISE GUNDAM!" shouted George as he jumped into the cockpit.  
  
"RISE GUNDAM!" shouted Miss Marie Louise as she did the same.  
  
"Gundam fight mach all set; READY!" yelled George.  
  
"GO!" yelled his sister. The two Gundam collided with a crash.  
  
"I must admit, you've improved much since we last fought, sister!" said George as the two were going fist to fist.  
  
"HA! TAKE THIS!" yelled Miss Marie Louise as she drew her sword and slashed George on his side.  
  
George was so surprised at her speed that he fell on his rear.  
  
A few people chuckled.  
  
"Are you getting this Raymond! I'm gonna win this time!" said the princess gleefully. Raymond gave her the thumbs up sign from below. George had now gotten up.  
  
"I'm impressed! You are really fast!" said George as he began to draw his sword. Suddenly a distant rumble was heard. The sky darkened and it began to rain.  
  
"Well, this was unexpected, but then again, tropical storms form fast and seem to form out of nowhere. Lets call it a ARGG!" George Screamed out in pain as his Gundam was struck by lightning. The eyes of the Gundam went black and inside the cockpit went dark as George collapsed on the ground.  
  
"GEORGE!" yelled Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"MASTER GOERGE! ARE YOU OK?" yelled Raymond from the ground.  
  
"Huh, oh I'm alright." Said George as all the systems in his Gundam turned themselves back on.  
  
"Warning, Warning. Exhaust pipe damaged. Total system shutdown commencing. Three.two.one shutdown." The Gundam said.  
  
"What the.AHHH!" George yelled as the cockpit filled with black smoke. George began coughing as he tried desperately to open the hatch to get out of the Gundam.  
  
"THE DOOR WONT OPEN!" he yelled.  
  
"GEORGE!" yelled Miss Marie Louise who was now at her brother's side. It was now pitch black in the Gundam because of the smoke and total system shutdown. George was covering his mouth trying to prevent breathing in the smoke, but it wasn't working. He finally collapsed again and blacked out.  
  
"DARN!" yelled Miss Marie Louise who was trying to use her Gundam to open the hatch of her brothers Gundam. George opened his eyes when a red light filled the cockpit. George snapped out of his dazes state and pushed his sister away from him.  
  
"STAY BACK! MY GUNDAM'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" he yelled.  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
That noise rang throughout the jungle.  
  
Everyone gasped. Rain leaned close to Domon  
  
Silence.  
  
Terror.  
  
Shock.  
  
"GEORGE!" wailed Miss Marie Louise as she watched her brothers' limp form thrown from the explosion and hit a large tree. He stirred, groaned, then opened his eyes. A large piece of razor sharp metal hit the tree he had just been flung at, causing it to fall directly on George. He screamed out in pain and then blacked out again.  
  
The camera fell to the ground and the image of Raymond running to George was on the screen.  
  
"Hey, what just happened here? We saw a bunch of smoke here and then we heard something explode!" Domons' voice sounded as he stepped out of the Corlander. He saw a young lady jump out of a Gundam and run to a fallen tree with another older man hot on her heels. He then looked at the tree and saw someone with red hair stuck under it.  
  
"Oh my god, GEORGE!" Domon yelled as he followed the other two to the fallen tree.  
  
"What, is that really George? Oh no, it is George!" now Rain was heard as she grabbed her first aid kit and ran after the other three.  
  
"George, speak to me!" cried the princess as she knelt beside her fallen brother. The camera was picked up by Raymond and turned off.  
  
"So that's what happened." Said Domon in shock.  
  
"No wonder those two left." Said Argo.  
  
"Ya, I don't blame them." Said Chibity.  
  
"I would have left too if bro was my real bro." Said Si.  
  
"I'm going to go check on them." Said Rain.  
  
"We're coming too." Everyone said.  
  
"Fine." Said Rain.  
  
They peeked onto the tent. Miss Marie Louise was kneeling next to the sleeping prince crying into Raymonds' shoulder.  
  
"There, there Miss Marie Louise. Everything will turn out right." Said Raymond softly. She looked up into his face.  
  
"Do you think so?" she asked.  
  
"I know so." He answered with a soft smile. The young princess got up and sat next to her brother. She lifted her hand and brushed his bands out of his eyes, but when her fingers came in contact with his forehead, she pulled her hand back quickly with a gasp.  
  
"What is it, Miss?" asked Raymond.  
  
"He's burning up!" she said. Rain rushed into the tent.  
  
"His fever's come back?" she asked.  
  
"Wee, and with a vengeance!" she told Rain.  
  
"Good lord! His temperature must be near 105!" said Rain.  
  
"He's pale. Not a good sign. Not a good sign at all." said Bunny.  
  
"Wait. Rain, do you think that a chemical substance from that smoke is causing this?" asked Domon.  
  
"You just might be right Domon. Remind me to kiss you later." Said Rain.  
  
"His heart rate and breathing are increasing at an alarming rate!" said Bunny as she took his pulse.  
  
"George! Please! You have to be ok! You just have to!" said Miss Marie Louise franticly.  
  
Georges' POV  
  
Oh sister. I can hear you but I can't move my body. Oh, my head is pounding and my chest is burning. Why is this happening?  
  
End POV  
  
George gasped and then fell silent.  
  
"He's not breathing!" said Bunny in horror.  
  
"No! George!" yelled Miss Marie Louise.  
  
George could feel someone holding his hand. Something wet fell onto it.  
  
"She's crying. She's crying because of me." George thought  
  
"Please George!" said Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"I'm trying to come back to you, baby sister!" he thought desperately as he fought to make himself breath again.  
  
"I believe in you George! Don't give up!" said Miss Marie Louise with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"He's gone." Said Rain tearfully.  
  
"No, he can't be gone. It just isn't possible!" said the princess in denial. She ran out of the tent crying.  
  
"Miss Marie Louise!" yelled Raymond.  
  
Everyone followed Raymond out.  
  
"Miss Marie Louise. I'm very sorry this happened." Said Raymond who was also crying over the loss of his friend.  
  
"Raymond. Don't be sorry until I'm really dead." Said a voice behind them. Everyone turned around to find George standing there smiling with his arms crossed.  
  
"George! Is that really you?" asked the princess.  
  
"Yes so you can stop crying. I can't stand it when you cry!" said George.  
  
"GEORGE!" screamed Miss Marie Louise. She ran as fast as she could into his open arms.  
  
"Oh George! Don't ever scare me like that again or I swear I'll kill you!" she said as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"This is medically impossible, but who cares! George is back!" said Rain as she ran over to George.  
  
"How about you let your brother breath, Miss Marie Louise." Said Rain.  
  
"Oh, sorry George!" said Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"Its ok." Said George.  
  
"Hey prince of the Flames, you pitch a mean tent and who knew you could fish so well!" said Chibity.  
  
"Oh, no! I have a new nick name and it isn't Frenchie!" said George  
  
everyone laughed there heads off.  
  
"Laugh it up while you still can, for it is you who will be laughed at when this trip is through." Said George playfully.  
  
"oh really. Ya I'm real scared of the prince of the flames!" said Chibity.  
  
"Miss Marie Louise, now." Said George. She smiled devilishly as she poured a bucket of water over Chibitys head.  
  
"Wa La! Chibity is now water boy!" said George who was laughing at the waterlogged Chibity.  
  
"George, your despicable!" chuckled Chibity.  
  
"Hey, bro! Lookie, lookie!" said Si as he held the camera up.  
  
"Its all on tape!" said Chibity.  
  
"Yep!" Said George.  
  
"That's it! You are so dead!" said Chibity as he pounced at George.  
  
George simply moved to the side and Chibity fell face first into the dirt.  
  
"Do you think we should call him frog boy instead?" asked Domon.  
  
"Nice. I like it." Said Argo.  
  
"Oh, shut up Domon!" said Chibity as he sat on the ground pouting.  
  
George saw Cloe laughing at Chibity.  
  
"Chibity, who's that angel over there?" George whispered as he pulled Chibity up.  
  
"She's Cloe. The pilot of the Silver Gundam." He said.  
  
"Man, I think I'm in love!" said George.  
  
"oh, Prince of the flames has a crush on Cloe!" teased Chibity.  
  
"Bonjur mademoiselle. I'm George De Louise." Said George as he bowed to Cloe.  
  
"I'm Cloe Bandango form Texas. Nice to meet you." She said as she bowed back.  
  
"Ok, prince of the flames, its back to the tent with you!" said Rain as she grabbed George by the arm.  
  
"Yes m'" said George as he was dragged off to the tent.  
  
"He's cute!" Cloe told Allenby.  
  
"You like him?" she asked.  
  
"I think so!" said Cloe.  
  
"You'll get to know him better because were trapped in here for another two weeks!" said Allenby.  
  
"Ya. Who knows. Maybe we could be the perfect pair. I think he likes me too. I saw him look at me like he had never seen a girl before." Said Cloe.  
  
"It's a possibility." Said Allenby.  
  
Will Cloe and George find Love? Will they even survive the rest of the storm? Come back soon for part two of When Royalty Goes Camping! 


End file.
